Hetalia- New Members
by IketheCOOL
Summary: GERMANYXITALY YAOI FANS, DON'T READ THIS. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. Anyways, I made 2 OCs and I wanted to make a story with them. I can draw them, but I don't know how I could show you guys. Sorry! Enjoy or Not! Rated M for bath-time.


**"I haven't watched all of Hetalia season 4, so don't expect a lot of characters from that season. I know Oc stories are boring, but please know that I'm trying to make this like a real episode! This is like The Beautiful world, remember that! In other words, REMEMBER THEY'RE SHINY! GermanyXItaly yaoi fans, don't read this. Enjoy or not!**

* * *

><p><strong>New members<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Stomp! Stomp! <em>A hooded/caped man with dark fluffy boots was running through the snow. He went up a yellow booted girl.

" Shit, the ice is melting more.." The boy said.

" WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? The lava is flooding everywhere!" He said.

" It's not my fault! It's just the Earth." The girl said. The boy sighed.

" Fine, but where are we going to live now?" The boy asked.

" What do you mean, we have a lot of land leftover." The girl informed.

" The lava is very dangerous, my villagers thinks that we need to live somewhere else." The boy said.

" Okay then.. Maybe we'll live in Big brother America." The girl said.

" What? Him? Not him!" The boy said.

" Or would you like to go with, 'The Yeti'?" She asked. The Yeti was their grandpa. He was mean and grumpy.

" America it is!" He said.

* * *

><p>The Allied Powers meeting<p>

" DUDES! DUDES! Meet my bro and sis. They're staying at my house." America said.

" You have brothers and sisters?" Britain asked.

" Didn't you know, you idiot? Well, I didn't know..but now I know, idiot!" France asked.

" HEY!" Britain yelled.

" Anyways, here's my sister, Hawaii!" America introduced. An orange haired girl entered the room. She had the lightest green eyes. Well, not that light.

" Hey, I hope we can be friends!" Hawaii said. She smiled.

" SHE'S HOT!" France said.

" NOT FOR YOU IDIOT!" Britain yelled as he kicked France IN THE SHIN!

" Anyways, here's my brother, Alaska!" America introduced. A guy with snow-white hair came in the room. He had a white polar bear hood/cape.

" AWW, ISN'T HE ADORABLE?!" America asked. Alaska poked America's eyes. America rolled on the floor, covering his eyes.

" OWWW! I WAS JUST KIDDING- OWWWW!" America yelled.

" Don't ever say that again, or next time, it'll be in the balls. WITH A **KNIFE**." Alaska warned. America got the chills up his spine.

" Hey! That's nice to do to Big Brother America!" Hawaii said.

" Duh." Alaska said.

" Hello, I'm Russia! I hope we can be great friends! (And by friends, I mean new Russian territory!)" Russia said.

" OH MY GOSH, ME TOO!" Hawaii agreed. She ran up to Russia and shook his hand, repeatedly.

" Okay, that's enough, Hawaii." Alaska said. She ignored Alaska.

" GET YOUR PAWS OFF HIM!" Alaska said as he bit Hawaii's arm.

" THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?" Hawaii yelled as she threw his arm off her arm. Alaska fell on the ground, on purpose for some reason. She went over and chopped his head.

" What the hell, you're so weird these days." Hawaii said.

" You're one to talk. You put your waffle in your noodles one time." Alaska said.

" HEY! It was **GOOD. **" Hawaii disagreed.

" _And I know what you're up to, Russia. _" Alaska thought. They could somehow communicate with their minds.

" _How did he know? _" Russia thought.( He wasn't communicating with Alaska)

" Anyways," America said as he suddenly got up. He calmed down quickly.

" Give a warm welcome to our the new members of the Allied Powers!" America said. Alaska and Hawaii looked surprised.

" I never agreed to that!" Hawaii said.

" Me either, stop being so immature and picking everybody's stuff without permission!" Alaska agreed.

" That is what I was going to say! All of you are so immature! Mostly America." China agreed.

" HEY! I DARE YOU TO SAY THAT AGAIN!" Britain yelled.

" You're immature, Britain. Everybody you see, you hit them." France said. Britain hit France's head with a baseball bat.

"OH, THAT'S IT BRITAIN!" France yelled as he pulled Britain's cheek.

" I'LL KILL YOU YA LITTLE BITCH!" Britain yelled as he poked France's head. They got into one of those fighting cloud things.

" Let's go." Hawaii whispered to Alaska. They tip-toed out of the room and went outside.

* * *

><p>Outside<p>

Alaska sighed. Alaska put both his arms behind his head. You do that sometimes when you lay down, but you're standing up.

" Man...Those guys were annoying. And Russia, was so creepy!" Alaska said.

" They weren't THAT annoying..maybe." Hawaii disagreed.

" Well, I have to unpack in the house. See ya later!" Alaska said. He went down the rock trail that lead to America's house.

" Okay then, see ya." Hawaii said. She did the thing that Alaska did before with the laying down thing.

" _I've always wanted to go to Europe, but what was it? That was a long time ago.._" Hawaii thought. She saw a cat running up to her. It jumped on her head.

" WATCH OUT!" A voice yelled. Her eyes opened wide. Something crashed into her. They both fell on the ground.

" Ouch.." Hawaii said. A blond man, a light browned-hair man and a black-hair man ran up to them.

" What'd I tell you, Italy?" The blond asked.

" Italy?" Hawaii asked. Italy got up.

" Um, yeah, that's me.. I'm really sorry from before." Italy said. He lend a hand out.

"_That name sounds familiar.. _" Hawaii thought.

" Um, thanks.." Hawaii said. Italy helped her up. Hawaii and Italy had a flashback when they were kids. The same thing happened again.

" Are you.." Italy asked.

" Hawaii?" Italy asked. The brown cat was still on her head. It purred.

" The cat likes you." The light brown-haired dude said.

" And you, Italy. You chased the cat, again!" The brown-hair guy said.

" Sorry Greece!" Italy said. Greece walked the other direction.

" Sheesh Italy, you're such a pain in the arsch.( Ass in German)" Blond said. He smacked Italy's head.

" Oww! I said sorry, Germany!" Italy said as he rubbed his head.

" So, how do you guys know each other?" Black hair man asked.

" Well, we're childhood friends." Italy replied.

" Yeah, that's the reason I always wanted to go back to Europe! I was thinking about it, it was such a long time ago.." Hawaii said.

" Oh, meet my BFFs, Germany and Japan!" Italy introduced.

" Aren't BFFs for girls?" Hawaii asked. It was silent for a moment.

" ITALY! YOU LITTLE BITCH!" Germany yelled blushing. He held Italy by the collar.( Had black shirt with blue tie)

" I DIDN'T KNOW EITHER!" Italy yelled.

" It's just friends, ya know." Hawaii said. She giggled. The 3 boys stared at her for a moment, then they smiled. Italy laughed.

" THIS CONVERSATION IS NOT OVER." Germany warned. Italy got the chills.

" Would you like to join us for our training?" Japan said. He looked so dreamy all of a sudden.

" She's just a girl-" Germany said.

" **WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY? I DARE YOU TO SAY THAT AGAIN!**" Hawaii yelled. She was bigger than Germany, in his imagination. **  
><strong>

" Uh, It was nothing!" Germany said scared. He was finally scared of something.

" I sure would, and gender doesn't matter, idiot." Hawaii said.

* * *

><p>After training (Sunset)<p>

" Man, we trained longer than usual." Italy said exhausted.

" Because we chased the cat for an hour." Germany informed.

" You really took that long?" Hawaii asked. Japan nodded.

" I'm so sweaty- EWW!" Italy said as he smelled under his arm.

" Should we go to the bath house then?" Japan asked.

" Yeah! That would be great!" Italy said.

* * *

><p>BATH TIME! Girls! Pay attention boys! LOL Just kidding<p>

Hawaii dipped into the bath. She looked up at the ceiling.

" _Man...It's so boring here..I wonder what the boys are doing._" Hawaii thought. She looked at the wall to her right. The boys bath was just behind that wall. She spotted a hole in the wall where she could fit in. She had an idea.

* * *

><p>BATH TIME! Boys!<p>

" Ah..It feels good to soak in the water once in a while." Germany said.

" Doesn't it?" Japan asked.

" PASTA!" Italy said as he jumped in the water.

" Don't jump in!" Germany said.

" Yeah, the water will go over board and there will be less." Hawaii said. Everybody backed away from Hawaii.

" WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Germany yelled.

" Well, I was lonely so I came to you!" Hawaii said.

" GET OUT OF HERE!" Germany yelled. He put her face in the water.

" GAHCK THE HEL-CK GAHHH!" Hawaii drowned.

" Hey! don't be so mean to Hawaii!" Italy said. Germany smacked his face.

" OWWIEE! BIG MEANY PANTS! HELP ME JAPAN!" Italy yelled.

" I have to agree with Germany." Japan said.

" UGYAHHH!" Italy said. Hawaii stopped struggling.

" SHE'S DEAAAAAAAAAAAAAADDD!" Italy yelled. Hawaii sunk in the water.

" ..She is?" Germany asked.

"...Maybe.." Japan said.

" _**BLAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**_ " Hawaii yelled as she jumped out of the water.

" **AHHHHHHHHHH!** " Germany, Japan and Italy yelled.

" Ha ha!" Hawaii laughed. She actually had a towel on. She's really fast at getting stuff.

" You got me..." Japan said as he tried to catch his breath.

" Me too..." Italy said breathing heavily.

" You tried to kill me!" Hawaii said pointing at Germany.

* * *

><p>Outside the baths ( Registers and stuff)<p>

" WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?" Germany yelled.

" Um...I thought you would think I was hot?" Hawaii said. She giggled.

" THIS IS NOT FUNNY." Germany said.

" Heh heh.. yeah.. Anyways, I'll probably do it again." Hawaii said.

" I wanted you to NOT do it again!" Germany said as he face palmed himself. She giggled again.

" I SAID NOT FUNNY." Germany said.

" Anyways, I have to go. Romano said I have to come home at 8:30. OR ELSE HE'LL KILL ME!" Italy said. He waved goodbye and left the building to his house.

" Wait, doesn't he sleep in my bed?" Germany asked.

" Finally, he doesn't. I finally can sleep free!" Germany said. He was happy, for once. Hawaii looked at the clock on the wall.

" It's dinner time, I have to go home, too. See you tomorrow!" Hawaii said.

" You're going to still hang out with us? Aren't we a little boring for you?" Japan asked.

" Nope, I think you guys are fun!" Hawaii replied. She smiled, but this one was really pretty. She left the building to America's house.

* * *

><p>DINNERYY AT AMERICES' HOUSE! I'M HUNGRY!<p>

" So, did you decide if you wanted to join us?" America asked. He devoured a whole cheese burger.

" Um, not yet. Maybe tomorrow." Hawaii replied.

" Fine, what about you Alaska?" America asked.

" I'll go alone for a little while." Alaska replied.

" AWW. Come on, It'll be fuuun! Don't take it the wrong way." America begged. He walked over to Alaska and shook him.

" PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE _PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE _**_PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEAAASEEEEE-AAA!_ **" America begged.

" NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!" Alaska said as he threw America on the floor.

" Hawaii, help me!" America begged.

" You _did _deserve it." Hawaii giggled.

" Awww.." America said. Hawaii shoved a burger in his mouth.

" YAAYYY" America said. Hawaii noticed something at the end of the table.

" Um, who's that?" Hawaii asked.

" What do you mean, there's nobody there." America said.

" There is! He looks like you, but he has a swirl. He's eating pancakes, and has a white small bear on his lap. " Hawaii described.

" You just described what Canada looks like." America said.

" BECAUSE I AM!" Canada yelled.

" Oh, Canada! How'd you get here?" America said. His face was red as a tomato.

" I was here the whole time!" Canada said.

" I'm starting to think that boys can't see him." Hawaii said.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading my story! I know it was a little boring, BUT I TRIED MY BESSTTTT! Sorry GermanyXItaly yaoi fans, you hate me. I just know it. Until next time!<strong>


End file.
